Sempre a teu lado
by Babb-chan
Summary: Mesmo quando parece que tudo está perdido, mesmo quando tudo está a ponto de desmoronar, há sempre um amigo que vai estar lá para te ajudar a suportar o peso, partilhando-o. Fic-presente para aniversario! PARABENS RAFAEL!


**Ola minna! Eu sei que nao apareço por aqui há muito tempo e lamento deixar-vos à espera tanto tempo. Ainda por cima só passei aqui para deixar uma One dedicada a meu amigo do colaçao que faz hoje anos :3 Eu duvido sinceramente que ele a vá ler KKKKKKKKKKK A nao ser que seja obrigada a dar-lhe o link por chantagem emocional u-u Se for esse o caso, chantagem emocional em mt feio Rafael u_u ahahahahah xD e eu aqui divagando kkkkkk :P **

**Aeh, vou parar de vos importunar hehe ^^' Sempre enrolando aqui, ai ai ai u.u'**

**Inuyasha e Cia. pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi, ja sabeeem :P**

**Boa leitura entao!  
**

* * *

***.*.* _Sempre a teu lado_ *.*.***

**(Capítulo Único)**

.

.

.

Ele caminhava com a cabeça levemente abaixada, demonstrando que não estava bem. Seus amigos olhavam-no preocupado, não sabendo o que fazer. Ele estava assim desde a morte da miko, à cinco dias atrás. Desde que ela partira, ele pouco falara, mantendo-se sempre em silêncio. Apenas respondia quando lhe perguntavam algo, calando-se logo em seguida. Nem o pequeno kitsune conseguia tira-lo daquele estado. Felizmente Naraku não havia aparecido, pois eles não sabiam o que aconteceria com o hanyou naquele estado.

Estavam andando de volta para o vilarejo da velha Kaede. Combinaram ficar lá por algum tempo para descansar e recuperar forças. Interiormente, todos esperavam que Inuyasha conseguisse superar a morte da sacerdotisa quando chegassem ao vilarejo, mas ninguém se pronunciava.

Andavam por uma caminho de terra batida, ladeados por montes repletos de erva verde e fofa e salpicado de árvores. Sango ia na frente, carregando seu Hiraikotsu nas costas. Miroku seguia à sua esquerda, com seu bastão na mão direita e Shippou no ombro esquerdo. Um pouco atrás, segurando a sua bicicleta, Kagome caminhava perto de Inuyasha. Ele olhava para o chão, sem verdadeiramente olhar, perdido em pensamentos. Desde a morte de Kikyou, Inuyasha se fechara de todos e se isolara com a sua dor. Por diversas vezes, Kagome tentara com que ele falasse algo com eles, mas o meio-youkai apenas respondera "Não se preocupe Kagome, eu estou bem."

Mas ela sabia que ele não estava bem. Nada bem. E isso entristecia-a ainda mais. Saber que Inuyasha não confiava nela ao ponto de lhe falar do seu sofrimento. E ao vê-lo assim, ela sofria ainda mais. Olhar para ele, assim cabisbaixo, calado, sem aquela sua habitual atitude orgulhosa… Ele até perdera o brilho de seu olhar… Aqueles olhos dourados como o sol que ela tanto amava estavam agora baços… E isso provocava-lhe um aperto no peito. Ela não sabia como, mas queria ajuda-lo, fosse de que forma fosse.

Ela suspirou, desanimada. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava com os pensamentos confusos e as pernas doíam pelo tempo caminhado debaixo do sol escaldante do meio-dia. Olhou para seus amigos. À exceção de Inuyasha, também eles apresentavam sinais de algum cansaço. Era melhor fazerem uma paragem.

– Kagome-chan, o que acha de fazermos uma pausa? – perguntou Sango nesse exato momento.

Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu:

– Estava a pensar nisso mesmo, Sango.

– Então está decidido. Vamos parar para descansar um pouco. – concluiu Miroku.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e, vendo que ele não reagira, segurou-lhe na mão ao de leve e chamou-o suavemente.

– Inuyasha, o que acha de pararmos um pouco?

– Tudo bem. – respondeu ele, simplesmente.

Devagar, ele dirigiu-se para a base de uma árvore, ainda segurando a mão da colegial, porém não se apercebia disso. Ele apenas sabia que aquele toque lhe proporcionava uma sensação de segurança, que aquela mão cálida lhe transmitia uma paz interior que lhe aquecia o peito… ele não sabia explicar… mas sentia que a dona daquela pele suave debaixo da sua mão lhe impedia de cair no vazio, de se afogar na sua dor e não mais voltar. Era por ela que ele ainda não tinha desistido de tudo, abandonando-se à escuridão sem dor. No entanto, toda a vez que olhava para Kagome, memórias da sacerdotisa morta invadiam-lhe os pensamentos, tingindo-lhe a mente com sensações de culpa. Vozes sussurravam, na sua cabeça "Você não consegui protegê-la. Novamente." e "Ela morreu por sua culpa. Outra vez." Ele não aguentava ouvir aquelas acusações a toda a hora. Não porque eram irritantes, mas sim porque ele sabia que eram verdadeiras.

Todos se sentaram em roda, debaixo da sombra da árvore frondosa. Inuyasha apoiando as suas costas contra o tronco, Kagome à sua esquerda, seguida de Shippou, Sango e, por fim, Miroku. Kagome abriu cinco copos de ramen e, enchendo-os com água a ferver, passou um para cada um, juntamente com um par de pauzinhos para cada. Todos comeram em silêncio. Ninguém tinha coragem para falar nada. A natureza tentava animar os seus espíritos com o sol brilhando no céu, os pássaros cantando nas árvores, o vento soprando suavemente. Ainda assim, uma tensão pairava no ar, abafando toda a alegria.

Depois que acabaram de comer, Kagome começou a recolher tudo, metendo os restos da refeição num saco.

– Deixa que eu ajudo você, Kagome-chan. – ofereceu-se a exterminadora.

– Ah, obrigada Sango!

– Eu também ajudo!

– Muito obrigada Shippou, é muito simpático da sua parte.

Em pouco tempo, estava tudo arrumado e pronto para partirem. Miroku olhou para o céu, medindo quantas horas de sol lhes restavam até o dia terminar.

– Hmm… Não temos muito tempo antes que escureça… Sugiro que apressemos o passo, se ainda quisermos chegar à aldeia da honorável Kaede ainda hoje, de preferência com alguma luz.

– Sim, é melhor nos despacharmos. Eu, Miroku e Shippou iremos em Kirara. Kagome-chan, você vai na sua bicicleta?

– Sim, Sango, não se preocupe. – respondeu ela. Então, virando-se para Inuyasha, perguntou – Inuyasha, você quer vir aqui comigo ou prefere ir a pé?

– Deixe que eu vou correndo, Kagome, não se preocupe.

Kagome pegou, então, na sua bicicleta, pousada na relva, e montou nela. Sango subiu para Kirara, ajudando, em seguida, o monge e o pequeno kitsune. Inuyasha apenas se levantou, esperando que os outros dessem a partida para também ele ir. Kirara levantou voo, dando início à segunda parte da viagem.

Assim como o almoço, também o trajeto para a aldeia da velha Kaede se fazia em absoluto silêncio. Este apenas era ocasionalmente rompido pelo som de um tapa na cara de Miroku passando continuamente a mão em Sango, que já tinha uma veia a saltar na testa.

– Seu monge pervertido, você por acaso está com ideias de uma morte precoce para essa sua vidinha desgraçada e inútil?!

Miroku, com a sua mão esquerda, pegou nas de Sango, esticou seu braço direito em direção ao céu, qual artista a declamar poesia.

– Aaah Sangozinha, minha flor de espinhos e dona do meu coração, suas doces palavras são como música para os meus ouvidos, amáveis declarações de amor que enchem de cor a minha vida!

– A quem você está chamando flor de espinhos?! E pare de me chamar Sangozinha! – a veia que antes latejava em sua testa agora triplicara-se.

– Minha querida e bela Sangozinha, assim como os espinhos que escondem a beleza de uma rosa, também toda essa fúria, violência e agressividade são as suas defesas que ocultam a sua beleza e encobrem a delicada garota ai escondida. – ele respondeu, colocando a palma da mão direita no peito dela.

A face de Sango serenou totalmente, mostrando um falso espanto e curiosidade.

– Houshi, você… Como você percebeu…?

– Aah, minha Sangozinha… Eu percebo tudo que esteja relacionado com você, minha doce Sangozinha. – esclareceu ele, continuando com a mão no mesmo sitio.

– Sabe, Houshi… Eu sempre achei que…

– Que foi, minha doce Sangozinha?

– Sempre soube que era um pervertido, mas nunca imaginei que fosse idiota a esse ponto! E muito menos surdo! Eu já disse para você parar de me chamar de Sangozinha, não já?! E tire essa sua mão dai, seu hentai sem remédio! O coração das pessoas é mais para cima, seu idiota!

Miroku viu sua vida a andar para trás no momento em que a exterminadora levantou o braço, preparando-se para lhe bater. E bateu-lhe tanto que ele acabou ficando inconsciente.

– Pronto, assim não arranja problemas. – declarou Sango, sacudindo as mãos, no final do "trabalho".

– Aaah… Sango-chan… Não acha que foi um pouco demais…? – perguntou Kagome com um sorriso amarelo e uma gota na cabeça.

– Para grandes problemas, grandes remédios. – apenas respondeu ela.

– Ai ai… Este Miroku nunca vai aprender… – suspirou Shippou, perto da cabeça de Kirara, com um encolher de ombros.

Kagome suspirou também. Instintivamente, seus olhos procuraram por Inuyasha. Ele já seguia mais na frente, alheado ao que se passava à volta.

– Hmm… Sango…? É melhor nos apressarmos ou vamos perder Inuyasha de vista… – falou a colegial, com um sorriso triste.

– Tudo bem Kagome-chan. Vamos Kirara.

A gata youkai de duas caudas deu um pequeno lance e aumentou sua velocidade. Kagome apenas tratou de pedalar mais depressa para se juntar a seus amigos.

Inuyasha não conseguia aceitar aquilo. Não, era impossível. Kikyou não tinha morrido, ele não tinha falhado _outra vez _na sua missão de protegê-la e tudo estava bem. Mas uma dor em seu peito teimava em mostrar-lhe que sim, que aquilo _era _verdade. Kikyou estava morta, ele não fora capaz de a salvar e aquele aperto, culpa, vazio não iriam deixá-lo em paz tão cedo. E ele agora estava só. As duas mulheres que foram donas de seu coração, sua mãe e a sacerdotisa por quem se apaixonara, estavam mortas. E, desta vez, nenhuma poderia ser trazida de volta. Kikyou finalmente podia descansar em paz, não tendo de se preocupar com mais nada. Ela fizera tudo o que pudera, lutara com todas as suas forças, dera a vida na luta contra Naraku. E finalmente todo o seu esforço tivera recompensa e a sacerdotisa poderia finalmente repousar.

Contudo, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado por isso. Culpado por tê-la deixado morrer. _"Ao menos consegui despedir-me dela" _pensou ele, com melancolia. Sabia que não aguentaria a morte dela sem ter, ao menos, se despedido. Isso certamente acabaria com ele. Saber que ela partira sem dizer o quanto ele lamentava por ter falhado, sem tocar aqueles lábios, antes quentes e suaves, porém agora frios e duros, com em leve cheiro a barro. Mas ele não se importava, pois, para o hanyou, naquele momento a sacerdotisa nos seus braços continuava a mesma que há 50 anos atrás, antes do ódio, do medo e da desconfiança destruírem o que eles tinham. E fora então que, numa explosão de uma luz branca e quente, ela enfim partira. Um suave sorriso emoldurava seu rosto, restituindo-lhe a beleza que todas as dores, receios, preocupações lhe haviam roubado, voltando a ser a bela sacerdotisa guardiã da Shikon no Tama que ele conhecera. A sacerdotisa que o enfeitiçara com a sua feição triste, com a sua amabilidade, com…

– Hmm…Inuyasha…chegamos… - disse uma voz, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos.

Ele olhou à volta, notando que fora Kagome quem havia falado e, igualmente, se apercebendo que realmente haviam chegado à aldeia da Kaede velhota. Ficou admirado ao constatar o quão absorto estivera nos seus pensamentos, de tal forma que não reconheceu o cheiro do lugar onde aprendera a viver, morrera e voltara à vida após 50 anos de lacre. Ele precisava voltar àquele lugar, o lugar onde se despedira dela pela primeira vez.

– Inuyasha, nós vamos ver a Senhora Kaede… Quer vir com a gente…?

Sem uma palavra, ele se afastou em direção ao bosque.

– Acho que isso é um não… - respondeu a colegial tristemente.

– Senhorita Kagome, vá atrás dele, nós avisamos a Senhora Kaede. – sugeriu o monge.

– É Kagome-chan, não é bom ele ficar sozinho… a gente não sabe o que ele é capaz de fazer nesse estado… - acrescentou Sango.

– Kagome, vai ter com o Inuyasha. Ele está precisando de você. E veja se trás de volta aquele idiota. – finalizou Shippou, com um sorriso traquina.

Kagome sorriu para seus amigos. Eles sabiam o que ia no coração dela e não podia negar que eles tinham razão em mandá-la atrás dele. Pois ela tinha uma vontade imensa de o ajudar. Só não sabia como. Mas pretendia descobrir. E ia fazer tudo por tudo para trazer Inuyasha de volta.

Rapidamente se pôs em marcha, adentrando pela floresta. Seus pés seguiam um caminho já conhecido, não precisando de pensar que trilha devia seguir ou em que árvore virar. Quando estava a aproximar-se do local, abrandou o passo. Ela sabia que ele estaria ali. Conseguia _senti-lo _ali. Respirou fundo. Daquela vez tinha de dar certo. Tinha de ser! Não sabia o que mais poderia fazer…

Foi até à base da árvore, encostando as costas contra o tronco duro e maciço.

– Inuyasha… preciso falar com você… - falou, sabendo que o hanyou uns metros acima dela ouviria.

– Não se preocupe comigo, Kagome. Eu estou bem. – respondeu ele automaticamente.

– Não, Inuyasha! Você não está nada bem!

– É claro que estou, sua estúpida!

– Não, você não está!

– Estou sim!

– Aeh? Então se está porque não desce aqui em baixo e vem falar comigo? – perguntou a colegial num tom inquisidor.

– Feh! Por que agora estou aqui e, além disso, não me apetece falar com ninguém de momento.

Kagome suspirou. Ela não sabia que mais fazer. Fora lá com intenções de conversar e acabara discutindo com o hanyou. Sentando-se nas grossas raízes da Goshinboku, Kagome disse numa voz suave:

– Ao menos descanso um pouco, Inuyasha. Faz dias que você não dorme…

"_Desde o dia em que a Kikyou morreu…" _completou ela, em pensamentos.

– Feh! Se eu não durmo eh porque eu não preciso. Eu não sou fraco como vocês, humanos… - debochou ele.

Um pequeno sorriso nasceu da face de Kagome ao vislumbrar um pequeno vestígio do Inuyasha que ela conhecia. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido ainda… Talvez ainda houvesse uma solução…

Sem se conformar com a derrota, Kagome fez sua última tentativa.

– Mas você não dorme faz varias dias… Deveria descansar um pouco…~

– QUE DROGA, KAGOME, SE EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA DORMIR, ENTAO NÃO VOU DORMIR E PONTO! – berrou ele, fazendo Kagome se encolher. Imediatamente se arrependeu se ter gritado com ela. Ela não tinha a culpa de ele ter medo de dormir, pois sabia que iria sonhar com Kikyou. Instintivamente, desceu do ramo onde estava empoleirado, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou forte.

– Gomen…

– I-Inuyasha?

– Desculpe ter gritado com você. Serio, eu não queria fazer aquilo. Me desculpe, por favor…

Kagome estava sem reação, não sabendo o que fazer. Ele jamais a abraçara assim, desculpando-se diretamente. Afastando-se então um pouco, ela olhou-o nos olhos e respondeu-lhe, com um sorriso:

– Ei, não se preocupe com isso. Eu sei que você não queria fazer aquilo.

"_Ok, é agora" _pensou ela para si mesma.

– Todos nós sabemos que, desde que a Kikyou morreu, você não tem estado bem, por muitas vezes que diga que sim. – ele arregalou os olhos levemente, desviando o olhar logo em seguida.

– Inuyasha, você tem amigos que gostam de você, não pelo que tem ou pode fazer, mas sim pelo que é aqui – disse, colocando sua mão sobre o coração do hanyou, que, hesitantemente, regressou ao rosto da jovem. – E não esqueça que esses amigos sempre vão estar lá para apoiar você, seja no que for. _Eu _vou estar sempre ao seu lado para apoiar você. E não precisa fingir que está tudo bem, porque todos nós sabemos que não está. E também não adianta ficar aí dizendo para não nos preocuparmos, porque nós vamos nos preocupar sim! Além disso—

Inuyasha pegou em Kagome ao colo subitamente, cortando-lhe a fala. Com um único impulso, ele saltou e regressou ao ramo onde se encontrava antes. Com cuidado, ele depositou Kagome no ramo e recostou-a contra o tronco. Em seguida, sentou-se ele ao lado dela. Kagome percebeu que ele ia falar, então manteve-se em silencio, esperando ele começar.

– Eu… Hmm… Desde que Kikyou morreu… Que eu tenho medo… - a voz do hanyou falhou-lhe, mas ele limpou a garganta e forçou-se a continuar, já que a colegial merecia saber isso, ela que sempre estivera do lado dele – …medo de dormir… Medo que, quando fechar os olhos, ela volte, tal como eu a recordo… e eu junto venham todas as lembranças, memórias, tudo… mesmo sabendo que quando acordar, tudo não passará de mais um sonho… não sei se conseguirei suportar isso… não sei se conseguirei suportar perdê-la de novo…

Foi então que Kagome não resistiu mais. Agarrou Inuyasha pelos ombros e, suavemente, puxou-o para perto de si, envolvendo-lhe a cabeça e parte do tronco num abraço caloroso.

– Inuyasha, você nunca estará sozinho. Mesmo que Kikyou tenha morrido, eu sempre estarei aqui para você, aconteça o que acontecer. – a face do hanyou mostrava certo espanto ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

No entanto, Kagome continuou:

– Você pode dizer que me odeia, e chamar de bruxa, pirralha, boba, trapalhona, humana fraca e tudo mais… - Inuyasha deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a colegial referir os "nomes carinhosos" que ele lhe costumava dar – E eu vou, provavelmente, sentar você muitas vezes - acrescentou ela, com uma risadinha, comentário que não agradara muito ao hanyou.

A risada dela ecoara por todo o peito da jovem e facilmente chegara a ele, dado que tinha uma de suas orelhas encostadas perto do coração dela, de tal modo que podia ouvir cada batida claramente. Lentamente, deixou-se deslizar até estar deitado, com a cabeça no colo da colegial.

Sim, ela tinha razão. Ele não se podia fechar sobre ele mesmo. Tinha amigos em quem podia confiar, com quem podia contar. Fora egoísta da parte dele se isolar apenas com o seu sofrimento, sem ter em conta os outros. Agora via, pelos olhos marejados da jovem, que fora ela quem mais sofrera. Ele atreveu-se a olhar para ela. Rodando o corpo levemente, viu uma lágrima solitária descer por toda a extensão da face da jovem, hesitar levemente no queixo dela e depois cair sobre a sua própria face. Contudo, essa mesma lágrima em nada se comparava com o sorriso que nascera no rosto da colegial. Mesmo em meio das lágrimas, ela sorria para ele, facto que o comoveu e aqueceu seu peito. Calmamente, ela continuou.

– Mas apesar disso tudo, apesar de todas as brigas que possamos ter, eu sempre, _sempre _estarei do seu lado, para o que precisar, seja para comermos um copo de ramen ou um pouco de chocolate, e que eu nunca irei abandona-lo, por mais difíceis que sejam as circunstancias.

– Hmm… Chocolate? O que é isso?

Kagome deu uma pequena gargalhada. Ela sabia que Inuyasha escutara o que ela dissera, mas nunca fora muito dado a falar ou conversar sobre seus sentimentos.

– É um doce muito comum na minha época. Tenho certeza que vai gostar, não se preocupe.

– Hai…

Com toques suaves e delicados, Kagome começou a fazer leves festas na cabeça meio-youkai, que começou a sentir-se cansado. Embalado pela voz dela, pelo carinho de suas mãos gentis e pela certeza que sua presença transmitia, ele sentiu os olhos começarem a pesar com a fadiga acumulada dos dias sem dormir.

– Descanse, meu hanyou. Eu vou cuidar de você e nada de mal te vai acontecer.

E, pela primeira vez em cinco dias, ele dormiu.

**_FIM_**

.

.

.

* * *

**E aeeeew, que acharaaam? Eu sei, eu sei, eu puxo sempre para a melancolia :S O que eh que posso fazer se tenho uma veia mais dramatica? u-u HSUAHSUHUSHAUSHUAHS ****Agora falando mais a serio kkkk**

**Se voce**** por algum acaso chegou a ler esta one, espero que tenha gostado, do fundo do coraçao. Saiba que voce eh uma pessoa muito especial pra mim, muito mesmo ^^ Vc me faz rir, vc me faz ficar irritada (sim, de vez em quando tambem .), me faz ficar vermelha e nao, EU NAO SOU KAWAII XD voc****e que eh mooootto kawaii *-* ****KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK E assim como eu posso contar com vc, quero que possa contar comigo tambem para tudo, tuuuuudoooooooo \ooooooooo/**

**Serio mesmo, estarei sempre aqui pra vc :3 Só chamar, que eu largo tudo e vamos pro sotao comer chocolate na rede ^W^ shushuasuahsuhasu Mesmo que a one nao tenha ficado grande coisa KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK eh, eu sei que nao ficou :P**

**Pronto, melhor parar por aqui que o sono ja ta afetando e_e' heheheh**

**Vou indo entao :) Nao esqueça: longe na distancia, perto do coraçao :3**

**Seja feliz maninho e nao esqueça o quanto eu amo voce ta? ;3**

**Beijooooooos**

**E os meus ultimos PARABEEEEEEEEEEENS! \ooooooooo/**

**Babi**

**4/11/2013**


End file.
